Goodnight My Love
by Lost in Believing
Summary: For whoiam93's Honor Society Challenge. "Goodnight my love, I feel you drifting. Goodbye my best friend, this ain't no kinda living. Goodnight my love, and I hold you one more time until tomorrow..." Sonny/Chad Oneshot.


**A.N:** So who here loves Honor Society? I do! I've seen them 3 times, and met 1/2 of them (Andrew & Alex). So this one shot is inspired by Goodnight My Love, and is fore whoiam93's HS challenge. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_Goodnight my love  
I feel you drifting  
Goodbye my best friend  
This ain't no kinda living  
Goodnight my love  
And I hold you one more time until tomorrow..._

He couldn't believe the situation he had gotten into. The situation he got them both into, actually. Why and how could he do such a thing?

He didn't know why was hit harder. Him. Or her…

It felt like he was dying on the inside. Every part of him wanted to move away, like trying to hide from the reality of it all. But there was no way to hide from anything for forever; that was a fact. Inside, there was no way around it.

The tears were there, building up in his eyes. But they wouldn't flow. Not now.

Chad had seen her pain. No matter how hard she tried to just play it happy or ignore what was going to happen, it was always evident in her eyes. And her face. And the way that she moved. As good of an actress she was, even everyone had their faults.

Everyone around them showed their grief. But each time, they all tried to be positive, but it wasn't.

He just knew so.

The feeling was hard to explain, but it was obvious of what it was. It was like he had a bad feeling about going back…and it wasn't just bad; it was that terrible feeling.

Today he had gotten the call saying that he was needed to fight in the war. Day by day, he saw that it was all getting worse. Everything around them just came crashing down slowly. Some how, he knew his call was coming, but no one saw it coming that soon.

Sonny hadn't talked at all today. He didn't even have to tell her. The guess she had made was the most accurate as ever. Although she didn't cry, it was like something even worse that had come over her.

It was like she wasn't alive anymore.

Chad didn't bother telling her the lies she didn't want to hear. Being together meant that the truth was always told.

All the time. No matter what.

There was only one thing he could really tell himself. That they were lucky they had some time to spend together as a couple. Some of his fellow men and women were called back before they got to experience love. That, or they had found their loved one recently.

How could a perfect day turn into the worst?

She had sat on the couch, looking around. Most of her glances was at him, probably catching one of the last memories she would ever have of him. It took all of him to not let it all out right then and there. Because if he didn't, both of them would be pulled under the sorrow.

He kissed her. That was what happened. And one thing led to another. But now he felt as if they had both given each other their all. The best that they had.

Her breathing was easy, now that she was in a peaceful sleep. That was the best thing about not being awake; escaping reality in the peaceful state of nothingness.

Inside, he knew there was no way he was making it back to her. No matter how hard he tried, or how much he wanted too, there was no way of bringing himself back the way he was now.

He had heard stories of the hideous nightmares that plagued people. The wounds and scars, not only physically, but also mentally. The sickness and worry from loved ones only added to the never ending amount of pain.

Maybe he was lucky. Death would be an easier solute compared to others. And he knew she would come to him eventually in heaven…

A lone tear escaped his eye. He blinked back the others as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead. She snuggled closer to him, pulling them closer together. He wished it was that easy. But nothing was…

At least he was able to say goodnight to his love for the last time.

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
